Identification systems are used in many fields to provide a convenient and effective way to identify important information about a person, animal, or object. Identification systems often consist of a wristband or bracelet that is attached to a person around the wrist or ankle and that states information about the wearer. For example, these wristbands may be used to identify a patient in a hospital and to provide important information about the patient, such as the doctor's name, the patient's blood type, the patient's allergies, and other useful information. Wristbands may also be used to identify people admitted to a sporting event, concert, amusement park, or other similar establishments and events. Similar identification systems may be useful in many other situations where certain information about particular individuals, animals, or objects needs to be readily available.
Identification bands such as wristbands and bracelets are often made of a flexible material that is wrapped about the wearer's wrist and then secured with a fastener. The fastener may be an adhesive or mechanical closure, and it may be an integral part of the wristband or a separate element that is attached to the wristband. The fasteners are typically permanent, not reusable, so that the wearer is not able to easily unfasten the wristband and remove it. In order to remove the wristband, it may be necessary to cut the wristband. The wristband is not reusable, but must be discarded after one use.
The wristband may be pre-printed with information about the wearer, or it may have a space or area where information can be written by hand, printed, or attached by a label. For example, in the medical field, an adhesive label may be printed with patient information and then attached to the wristband. As long as the wristband remains attached to the patient, attending nurses, doctors, and other caregivers can easily locate this information before administering any treatment to the patient.
However, in the medical field, wristbands often need to be removed and replaced. A wristband may need to be removed in order to draw blood or insert an IV line, to bathe or wash the patient, to take blood pressure or measure a pulse, or to administer other types of care. Each time the wristband is removed and discarded, all of the information included on the wristband is lost. A new wristband may need to be attached to the patient along with all of the patient's medical information. This process leaves room for error, as a patient may be left unidentified, or may be identified with a new wristband that has incorrect or incomplete identifying information. In some cases, several different tags, labels, or wristbands may need to be replaced each time a wristband is removed and a new wristband attached, such as blood tags or wristbands, allergy indicators, and the patient's identification. Reattaching these tags, labels, or wristbands or printing new tags, labels, or wristbands each time a wristband is removed takes up valuable time and creates the potential for serious error.
Thus, there is still a need for an identification system that allows for a wristband to be removed and replaced without discarding all of this information. There is also a need for a wristband that consolidates many tags, labels, and wristbands so that they may be well organized, readily recognizable, and reusable.